


Долгий путь до Линбрука

by Girl_with_Violets, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animal Transformation, Frogs, M/M, Magic, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Winter Knight, lternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Шесть лет назад Баки уехал из деревушки Линбрук сражаться с рыцарями Гидры. С тех пор Стив скучал по нему и отказывался верить, что он погиб. Однажды ночью Стив нашёл у колодца лягушку — лягушку с металлической лапкой.





	Долгий путь до Линбрука

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Road to Lynbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836147) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe). 



> Примечание: оригинальный текст был написан на Captain America Reverse Bang 2017. Переводчик рекомендует пройти по ссылке на оригинал и посмотреть на замечательные иллюстрации.  
> Предупреждения: AU; неграфичное описание боевых увечий; скинни!Стив.

— Всё не так уж плохо, — сказал Стив, пощипывая острые сухие травинки. — Работы больше обычного, и она трудная, но сэр Николас Фьюри в самом деле куёт лучшие щиты в стране. Неудивительно, что люди приезжают за ними из самого Старктона. А после того, что случилось в прошлом году, мы больше не занимаемся доставкой.

Стив поёрзал. Он сидел у колодца, прижавшись к его стенке спиной с выступающими позвонками; от недельной усталости, наложившейся на неудобную позу, ноги и спина начали ныть.

— Что ещё тебе рассказать… — Стив закрыл глаза, чтоб не смотреть на низко висящее предвечернее солнце, и представил, что напротив него сидит Баки, который внимательно слушает каждое слово и тепло улыбается. Но нет, всё было бы не так; по правде сказать, Баки закатывал бы глаза, притворяясь, что ему ужас как скучно, а может, подначивал бы Стива замолчать и вместе пойти в таверну или какое-нибудь другое людное место. Баки любил, когда вокруг было полно народу. Стив этого терпеть не мог. В толпе ему не хватало воздуха, а сердце начинало биться неровно. Но за Баки… За Баки он последовал бы куда угодно. Даже в бой, если бы судьба ему позволила.

При мысли о потерянном друге сердце Стива заныло; он сглотнул горький комок и заставил себя продолжать.

— В четверг приезжала Пегги. Она заказала у нас щит, никогда ничего подобного не видел — абсолютно круглый, как полная луна. Привезла собственный металл. Это…

Стива прервал соколиный клёкот. Птица покружила над его головой, а затем спикировала на землю к его ногам.

— Привет, Краснокрылый, — сказал Стив.

Из-за угла вышел Сэм.

— Роджерс, ты так и будешь сидеть тут весь день и разговаривать сам с собой?

Краснокрылый подождал, пока Сэм подойдёт ближе, вспорхнул в воздух и сел ему на руку.

Стив уставился на него притворно сердитым взглядом.

— Ну, именно так я и хотел сделать. Или у тебя есть идея получше?

— Ну, у меня же всегда есть идеи, верно? — подмигнул ему Сэм и протянул руку. — Сегодня вечером у таверны будет представление.

*

Стрела стремительно описала в воздухе широкую изящную дугу и приземлилась в самый центр круглой мишени: в яблочко. Мгновение спустя за ней последовала вторая, которая рассекла первую посередине.

Толпа, собравшаяся у таверны, разразилась аплодисментами, а вместе с нею — Стив и Сэм.

— Спасибо вам, большое спасибо, милостивые государи! — воскликнул Клинт, один из Двух Соколиных Глаз. Он, просияв, поклонился, а Кейт, его напарница, выпустила в воздух ещё одну стрелу. Та засияла, а затем взорвалась фонтаном фиолетовых искр.

Толпа зааплодировала снова, на этот раз ещё громче, и артисты начали собирать пожертвования.

— Видишь, я же обещал тебе хорошее представление, верно? — ухмыляясь, спросил Сэм и ткнул Стива под рёбра.

— Обещал. — Стив нашарил в кошельке монету.

— И выполнил? — Сэм кинул монету в украшенную пером шляпу проходившего мимо Клинта.

— Ну, Соколиные Глаза точно выполнили, — сказал Стив и бросил монету в шляпу Кейт.

Сэм рассмеялся.

— Разумно, — он кивнул на таверну. — Пойдём, выпьем ещё. Ночь только началась.

Стив покачал головой.

— Если я хочу прийти завтра в кузницу до рассвета, мне нужно выспаться.

— До рассвета? — нахмурился Сэм. — Какой ужас.

— Да, но, по крайней мере, я зарабатываю достаточно, чтобы было что тратить на представления и выпивку с тобой.

— Ладно, убедил. Ну, тогда иди ляг пораньше, Роджерс.

— Доброй ночи, Сэм.

— Естественно, она будет доброй. Хорошей ночи, Стив. — Сэм кивнул ему и направился ко входу в таверну.

Стив пробрался сквозь всё ещё плотную толпу и направился домой. По дороге он остановился у доски для объявлений, на которую смотрел каждый день, просто на случай, что появится какое-нибудь упоминание о Баки или ещё о ком-нибудь, павшем в битве с Гидрой несколько лет назад. Но на доске были только две заметки. Одну повесил некто, кому нужна была тележка, а другая сообщала о том, что был вновь замечен ужасающий Зимний Рыцарь.

Раньше вешали объявления о вознаграждении за него, а теперь их сменили предупреждения — каждое сообщение становилось всё более и более душераздирающим. К самой свежей заметке был прикреплён набросок, на котором был изображён Зимний Рыцарь, орудующий окровавленным палашом. Его лицо было скрыто длинными, нечёсаными тёмными волосами. Его левая рука была тяжело бронирована или, как говорили многие истории, полностью сделана из металла, каким бы невозможным это ни казалось. Откуда ни возьмись налетел порыв ветра, и края листка затрепетали.

Стив видел однажды Зимнего Рыцаря. На самом деле, он был единственным человеком в Линбруке, который встретился с ним лицом к лицу и выжил. Если верить Сэму, это сделало его удачливейшим из живущих. Но будь оно даже и так, об этом дне Стив не любил вспоминать.

В тот день он и ещё два работника ехали в Старктон с телегой товаров: пять щитов Фьюри, сделанные на заказ доспехи и ещё уйма других местных продуктов, которые собрали другие мастера. Линбрук не был центром торговли, но кое-что там делали исключительно хорошо — настолько, что обитатели Старктона прилично за это платили.

Они ехали быстро; до заката было полно времени, а на горизонте уже виднелась тянущаяся ввысь башня Старктона. Стив предвкушал, как проведёт ночь в Старктоне — тамошние гостиницы были хорошо известны тем, что были более чем роскошны для окраин Йорка. При мыслях о еде в животе начало урчать, но он не стал обращать внимания, сосредоточившись на текущем задании. Совсем скоро они смогут отдохнуть и поесть.

— Нас встречают! — сказал сидящий впереди Филлип.

К ним и впрямь приближались всадники. Но как только они подъехали ближе, стало ясно, что они не из Старктона. То, что поначалу показалось Стиву огромными лошадьми, на самом деле были медведи — огромные мощные звери со сверкающими красными глазами, которые бежали на них, как будто не имели намерения замедляться. Только на одном из них, центральном, ехал всадник — вооружённый мечом рыцарь в тяжёлой броне. Его левое плечо украшал символ Рыцарей Гидры.

— Эй! Эй! — закричал Филлип, пытаясь заставить лошадей отвернуть. Но сбежать им так и не удалось — помешала телега, полная тяжёлой утвари.

Стив вместе с товарищами спрыгнул с телеги и выхватил свой короткий меч, готовясь всеми силами защищаться. Но рыцарь уже неумолимо надвигался на них. Не успел Стив броситься вперёд, как тот вонзил свой меч в грудь Филлипа.

— Нет… — в ужасе выдохнул Стив и вздрогнул.

Рыцарь, не замечая Стива, с лёгкостью вытащил меч и отшвырнул тело Филлипа, отчего на пыльную землю брызнула кровь.

— О, боги… это он! — завопил Эдгар. — Зимний Рыцарь!

Стив был уже основательно напуган, но, услышав это имя, пришёл в настоящий ужас. Рука с мечом дрогнула, но Стив, держа его ровно, шагнул вперёд и бросился между рыцарем и Эдгаром. Рыцарь встретился с ним взглядом — оставшаяся часть его лица была скрыта за бувигером. Он замахнулся левой рукой, и в этот момент время, кажется, замедлилось, и Стив с ужасающей ясностью увидел, что рука рыцаря была не закрыта бронёй, а целиком, от плеча и ниже, сделана из металла. Дюжины тонко сработанных пластин сдвинулись, когда она опустилась и отбросила Стива в сторону мощным ударом. Стив отлетел на добрых десять метров и тяжело рухнул на бок. Застыв от ужаса, он увидел, как рыцарь расправился с Эдгаром, забрал доспех и уехал прочь, а медведи последовали за ним.

Стив всё ещё слышал металлический лязг палаша Зимнего Рыцаря, эхом отдававшийся у него в голове, когда уходил от таверны. Теперь ночной воздух пощипывал кожу, и Стив поёжился, покрепче запахнул тонкий плащ и знакомыми линбрукскими дорожками отправился домой.

*

Последняя ложка супа была столь же пресной, что и первая. Но только такое блюдо Стив и мог приготовить из картошки, зелёного лука и сельдерея. Он со вздохом откинулся на стуле и взглянул на кровать. Нужно было ложиться спать — вставать завтра рано. Но, хотя его тело устало, разум всё ещё бодрствовал. Заново пережив воспоминание о Зимнем Рыцаре, Стив остался напряжён и взволнован, а мысли неизбежно сводились к Баки.

Стив не верил в гибель Баки, несмотря на все увещевания Сэма и остальных. Баки не вернулся после битвы с Рыцарями Гидры, но это не значило, что он пал в бою. Возможно, его взяли в плен или он нашёл новую жизнь… лучшую жизнь в каком-нибудь городе далеко отсюда. Стив сглотнул болезненный ком в горле — последнее было неправдой. К этому моменту Баки уже прислал бы весточку. Он бы никогда не заставил Стива думать, что умер. Так что оставался только плен.

И, хотя в Линбруке было много храбрых людей, желающих сражаться и защищать свой город, их не хватило бы, чтобы пойти на цитадель Гидры, где держали узников. Стив подавал прошение наместнику, просил аудиенции у короля Йорка, но ни наместник, ни король не считали, что осаду можно начать из-за одного человека. Особенно когда таким человеком был Баки.

Сполоснув миску и ложку, Стив снова сунул ноги в башмаки, накинул плащ и вышел на улицу. Это уже стало привычкой: чувствуя себя беспокойно, он шёл к колодцу и возвращался обратно. Холодный ночной воздух успокаивал его разум, а колодец напоминал о счастливых временах. Возле него Стив испытывал странное чувство безопасности с тех самых пор, как Баки… как Баки ушёл на войну.

Впрочем, воздух выстыл настолько, что Стив едва не передумал. Но из переулка, ведущего к колодцу, он услышал странный звук, словно металл стучал о металл. Стив остановился, а когда звук повторился, он шагнул вперёд и прислушался. 

Он разобрал ещё один звук — это квакала лягушка. Стив медленно подошёл ближе и, заинтригованный, увидел, как над бортиком колодца высунулся лягушонок. В свете соседнего фонаря возле его головы поблёскивало что-то металлическое. Должно быть, это был рыболовный крючок или какая-нибудь другая острая штуковина, которая поранила лягушонка да так в нём и застряла. Скорее всего, она и брякала.

Стив подошёл поближе к колодцу, пытаясь не спугнуть тварюшку.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он, как дурак протянув ладони, будто бы лягушонок мог его понимать. — Я хочу тебе помочь.

Но лягушонок, кажется, доверял ему и остался на месте, свесив перепончатую переднюю лапку через край.

— А это ещё что такое? — спросил Стив вслух, когда подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, что за металл прицепился к лягушонку. Это не был рыболовный крючок или что-то подобное — оказалось, что левая передняя лапка лягушонка была металлической, сработанной так тонко, как искусное украшение.

— Потрясающе, — сказал Стив и опустился на колени, чтобы получше разглядеть лягушонка. — Так это ты брякал в колодце. Ты застрял там?

— Ква, — сказал лягушонок, пристально глядя на него.

— И куда же ты на самом деле направлялся? — спросил Стив. — Отсюда до пруда несколько миль. — Он вздохнул. — Я бы отнёс тебя, но не сегодня. Слишком темно.

Лягушонок квакнул, затем подпрыгнул и приземлился у Стива на плече.

— Ого! — удивился Стив. — Я только сказал тебе, что не могу сегодня. Если завтра я закончу с работой пораньше, может, останется время. — Он протянул лягушке раскрытую ладонь: — Ну-ка, давай.

Лягушонок послушно переполз в ладонь Стива, и тот опустил его обратно на край колодца.

— Просто сиди здесь, и я вернусь за тобой утром, хорошо?

Лягушонок посмотрел на Стива и крепко обхватил передними лапками его палец. Там, где маленькие металлические лягушачьи пальчики касались его кожи, они кололись, как тупые иголки.

Стив хихикнул, несмотря на абсурдность происходящего, а может, именно из-за неё.

— Тебе этого мало, да? — вздохнул он. — Ну, полагаю, у меня нет выбора, кроме как отнести тебя к себе. — Он усадил лягушонка в сложенную лодочкой ладонь и, когда тот устроился в ней, отправился с ним домой.

*

Пока Баки рос, в его жизни было всего несколько постоянных величин. Неважно, как усердно они трудились, чтобы заготовить припасы на зиму — те всё равно истощались к её концу. Его сестра пекла лучшие пироги в стране. А Стив всегда был самым лучшим другом, который мог у кого-либо быть.

У Стива, тощего и слабого здоровьем, было большое доброе сердце. Стив дрался за правое дело как лев, и пускай у его ударов было меньше силы, чем у хорошего порыва ветра, он бросился бы в бой и с великаном, обидевшим мышь. Стив был мельче, чем Баки, и потому Баки взял на себя обязанность защищать его. А делать это приходилось частенько — Стив не раз и не два дрался с бугаями в три раза больше его самого.

А теперь Баки сидел у Стива в ладони.

Вот так странно перевернулась его жизнь. А началось всё в один судьбоносный день на поле боя шесть лет назад.

Говорили, что королевство Гидры известно своим чёрным колдовством. Ходили слухи, что их алхимикам под силу любые, даже самые невозможные превращения, волшебники обрели бессмертие, а повелевает ими дьявол с черепом вместо лица. Слушая эти рассказы в детстве, Баки думал, что большая часть их — преувеличение, байки ради красного словца. Небылицы.

Но в свой первый же час на поле битвы, стоя вместе с другими рыцарями под стягом йоркских Воющих Волков, Баки понял, что услышанное им не было преувеличением. Пожалуй, люди из Йорка и подвластных ему земель значительно недооценивали мощь Гидры.

Под небом, полным пыли и пепла, на них издалека надвигались мерзкие твари из плоти и стали: чудовищные морские создания, вокруг которых вспучивалась земля, медведи величиной с драконов с горящими красными глазами и огненным дыханием и грифоны — наполовину львы, наполовину железные птицы, — которые прорвали их первые три линии обороны в считанные секунды.

Одна из тварей, похожая на грифона, спикировала с неба прямо на Баки. Поборов желание пуститься в бегство, Баки собрался с силами, вспомнил всё, чему его учили, и с готовностью поднял меч. Он парировал лезвием клинка удар когтистой лапы и пригнулся — как раз вовремя, чтобы его не разрезало пополам острым как бритва бронированным крылом. Но когда тварь хлестнула шипастым хвостом, Баки не успел увернуться. Тварь пришпилила его к земле, раскрыла железную пасть, оторвала ему левую руку и целиком её проглотила.

Последним воспоминанием Баки о том дне был круглолицый колдун, который разглядывал его со словами: «Да, вот этот вполне подойдёт».

*

Дом Стива для Баки в его новом теле казался огромным, как и всё остальное. Ночная прохлада вползла в двери, но Стив зажёг огонь, и минуты спустя внутри снова стало уютно.

Стив поставил на стол тарелку и неловко рассмеялся, когда достал еду, что у него была: буханку хлеба, ломоть сыра и яблоко.

— Я уже поужинал, и вот что у меня осталось. Ни мух, ни других насекомых нет — по крайней мере, насколько я знаю. Не уверен, что едят лягушки.

Баки поморщился при мысли о попытке съесть муху и подпрыгнул ближе к яблоку, надеясь, что это прояснило его намерение.

— Я отрежу тебе кусочек. Что плохого может случиться?

Как оказалось, плохое случилось то, что яблочная долька практически застряла у Баки в глотке. Но с некоторыми усилиями и при неловкой помощи длинного, но полезного языка он провернул кусочек и проглотил его.

После этого Стив отрезал ему кусочки поменьше и улыбался, пока доедал остаток яблока сам.

— Боюсь, это всё угощение на ночь. А теперь пора отдыхать. — Стив снял рабочую одежду и переоделся в ночную рубашку. Он выглядел почти так же, каким Баки его помнил, хотя теперь казался более крепким и жилистым. В свете огня было видно, что Стив покрылся гусиной кожей. Баки хотел обнять его, поделиться с ним своим теплом, как делал в прежние зимы. Но сейчас пользы от него было маловато.

— У огня тепло, только не подбирайся слишком близко. Я не поклонник лягушачьих лапок.

Баки укоризненно квакнул.

Стив широко зевнул, устроился на подушке, его длинные ресницы затрепетали, и он смежил веки. Баки вспрыгнул на матрац рядом с ним.

— Не надо позволять тебе оставаться здесь, — сонно сказал Стив. — Что, если я придавлю тебя во сне? — Он вытянул палец, и Баки коротко устроил странную, крохотную перепончатую лапку поверх костяшки Стива в успокаивающей, как он надеялся, манере.

Каким бы нелепым ни казался этот жест, он оказался эффективным, и вскоре Стив заснул. Баки спать не мог: таков был один из полезных побочных эффектов чар. Это позволило ему без перерывов одолеть путь из цитадели Гидры в Восточных горах до Линбрука, а теперь он мог приглядывать за Стивом, пока тот спит, как было когда-то.

Баки какое-то время оставался на постели Стива, а затем вспрыгнул на подоконник, чтобы встать — или, вернее, сесть — на страже. Правый верхний угол окна Стива был затянут замысловатой паутиной.

Вид из окна был так себе: полоса разбитой дороги да задние фасады ещё двух домов. Но это было много лучше, чем никакого вида вообще.

Баки привык просыпаться в камере, зачастую — со свежезалеченными ранами. Он не мог припомнить почти ничего из того времени, что он проводил вне её — только обрывки воспоминаний: кровь, смерть, как его меч резал одну глотку за другой, как он маршировал по трупам к цели, которая ему не принадлежала. И при всём при этом он не контролировал свои действия — он был чужим в собственном теле, вынужденным смотреть, как он выполняет чью-то волю. Волю Гидры.

Он не знал наверняка всего, что Гидра сделала с ним. Его потерянную руку заменили новой, сделанной из зачарованного металла; ей не могло навредить никакое оружие, а под управлением колдунов Гидры она наполняла его силой, далеко превосходящей прежнюю. Ещё Баки быстро исцелялся — он узнал это после того, как во время одной из попыток побега порезал себя, только чтобы увидеть, как рана сомкнулась в секунды и прямо у него на глазах поверх неё наросла новая кожа.

Тремя днями ранее в коридоре, ведущем к его клетке, раздались гулкие шаги, и Баки поднялся на ноги, готовый драться со стражником. Он делал так каждый раз, но шансы на то, что у одного из стражников окажется брешь в обороне или, может быть, просто слабая воля, были нулевые. Баки был готов использовать любую возможность в надежде получить свободу.

Стражником была женщина, и, как только она подошла ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы Баки узнал её походку и манеру держать себя, сердце его подпрыгнуло в надежде.

— Наташа, — шепнул он.

— Джеймс, — она подняла забрало шлема и улыбнулась ему. — Выглядишь неплохо.

Он горько усмехнулся:

— Бывало получше.

— Как и у меня. — Её лицо помрачнело. — Я знаю, что ты устал быть марионеткой этих безумцев так же, как и я. — Она сунула руку под плащ, вытащила два маленьких флакончика с мерцающей фиолетовой жидкостью и протянула один между прутьями решётки. — Это наш путь наружу, подарок от Алой Ведьмы. Зелье изменит тебя и позволит выбраться через решётку и сбежать.

— Это не опасно? — Баки с подозрением оглядел флакон.

Наташа вздёрнула бровь:

— А что в жизни не опасно?

— Да, но…

— Пей сейчас же, пока не пришла следующая стража. Хватит с меня неволи у Гидры. — Она вскинула подбородок, бросая ему вызов. — А с тебя?

Баки решительно кивнул.

Наташа открыла свой флакон, поднесла к губам и замерла.

— Ступай куда-нибудь в безопасное место — туда, где у тебя есть якорь, тот, кто напомнит тебе, кто ты есть, и неважно, как глубоко Гидра подчинила тебя.

Баки уже знал, куда направится. Он всё это время знал.

— Пожалуй, стоит рискнуть, — решил Баки, открывая свой флакон. — Я и дня больше не смогу провести вот так — как бессмысленное тупое орудие.

— Ты скорее остро заточенный клинок, как и я. Удачи, Джеймс.

— Удачи нам обоим, и спасибо тебе, — сказал Баки, поднёс флакон к губам и выпил.

— До дна, — с ухмылкой сказала Наташа, а затем опрокинула собственный.

Мерцающая жидкость, прокатившись по горлу Баки, обожгла его, и он немедленно почувствовал изменения — мощная магия подействовала с такой сумасшедшей скоростью, что весь мир вокруг него, казалось, сжался в одну точку. Баки почувствовал, что оседает на пол — или, вернее, это комната вокруг него начала расти, стены стали ещё выше, — и сильно, невыносимо закружилась голова. Баки упал, и наступила темнота.

Тело ощущалось странно. Конечности неловко вывернулись, и Баки не мог повернуть голову. Он изо всех сил оттолкнул то, что его накрывало — по ощущениям, тяжёлое одеяло или парусину. Наконец он увидел лучик света, двинулся к нему и, выбравшись, обнаружил, что он… всё ещё в своей камере. Только теперь она была в сотню раз больше, чем прежде. Запаниковав, он попытался повернуть голову, но осознал, что движется всё его тело целиком, а голова всё ещё удручающе низко у земли. Только тогда он заметил, что его ладонь стала зелёной и перепончатой. Баки как мог попытался оглядеть себя всего — конечности покрыты зелёной блестящей кожей, за исключением передней левой, которая всё ещё была металлической, как и до того, как он выпил зелье. Он попытался что-нибудь сказать, но вышло лишь тихое горестное «ква».

«Лягушка. Она превратила меня в лягушку». Это была столь нелепая мысль, что Баки просидел ещё некоторое время, размышляя о том, чем же он так прогневал судьбу. Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение. У входа в камеру по паутинке поднималась «чёрная вдова». Она на мгновение замерла и вроде бы махнула ему, а затем исчезла в темноте у потолка.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох, квакнул и проскочил между прутьями решётки.

Пускай его и превратили в лягушку, план Наташи сработал. Баки получил свободу. Через леса, болота и сточные канавы он добрался обратно в Линбрук, к Стиву. Конечно, в его мечтах их встреча было несколько иной и гораздо более достойной, но у жизни кошмарное чувство юмора.

Впрочем, желание Баки исполнилось: он был на воле, дома, со Стивом. Стивом, который мирно спал, дыша глубоко и ровно, несмотря на прохладный воздух, и понятия не имел, что Баки вернулся к нему. Возможно, он предполагал, что просто нашёл диковинную зверушку, от которой избавится через день-другой. И у Баки появилась новая цель: разузнать, как отменить превращение. Никаких указаний от Наташи, как это сделать, он не получил — хоть она и любила таинственность, возможно, ответа на этот вопрос не знала и она сама.

Он спрыгнул с подоконника и направился по полу к всё ещё теплящимся уголькам в печи. Это была многолетняя привычка — поддерживать огонь ночью, — но он понятия не имел, как делать это в его новом, удручающе крохотном теле.

Стив во сне издал тихий, болезненный звук, чуть заглушённый подушкой. Так что Баки снова вспрыгнул на постель Стива, сел рядом с ним и устроился у его плеча, пока тот не затих и не провалился обратно в спокойный сон.

*

Стив проснулся как от толчка и моргнул, глядя на льющийся в окно свет.

— Почему так ярко? — пробормотал он. — Раньше никогда не было так ярко… о, нет!

От волнения заколотилось сердце. Он вскочил с кровати, схватил штаны и начал одеваться быстрее, чем когда-либо. Он проспал!

С постели раздалось любопытное «Ква?» Верно. Лягушка. Он хотел проснуться пораньше, чтобы отнести лягушку в болото. Но теперь — теперь удачей будет, если сэр Фьюри в принципе оставит его работать.

— Просто сиди здесь. Я отнесу тебя на болото вечером. Прости! — крикнул Стив через плечо, выбежал в дверь и захлопнул её за собой.

Сложно было просто так понять, насколько сэр Фьюри был возмущён нерасторопностью Стива. Он казался не сильно сварливее обычного. Впрочем, сэр Фьюри был известен своей хронической сварливостью.

На день Стиву задали плавить чугун. Это была тяжёлая работа, и к полудню он основательно взмок. Он пытался сморгнуть пот, льющийся в глаза, когда сэр Фьюри опустил кузнечный молот, упёр руки в бока и сказал:

— Роджерс, убери эту треклятую лягушку с моего подоконника, пока она не свалилась в печь.

Стив положил инструмент и отступил от плавильной печи.

— Простите, сэр, л… лягушку? — Он с немалым любопытством повернулся к окну.

— Ква, — сказал лягушонок, словно в приветствии подняв маленькую металлическую лапку.

— О, нет, — едва слышно пробормотал Стив. Он приблизился к подоконнику и добавил: — Что ты здесь делаешь? Я велел тебе ждать меня.

— Роджерс, ты знаешь эту лягушку? — Единственный глаз Фьюри недовольно воззрился на него.

— Э-э, я… Это лягушка, сэр.

— Довольно-таки необычная лягушка. — Фьюри встал рядом со Стивом и наклонился, сощурившись. — С искусственной конечностью. Я уже видел подобную работу по металлу…

— Видели?

Сэр Николас буркнул и схватил один из молотов.

— В королевстве Гидры. — Он со всей силы опустил молот, целясь в лягушонка.

— Нет! — вскрикнул Стив и вцепился в запястье Фьюри, отводя замах.

Ему не нужно было беспокоиться — лягушонок уже ловко отскочил в сторону и теперь цеплялся за край рамы, глядя на Фьюри самым вызывающим образом — насколько вызывающе может выглядеть лягушка.

Но сэр Фьюри не был впечатлён. Пожалуй, он ещё сильнее исполнился решимости раздавить лягушонка.

— Ты не дурак, Роджерс, ты своими глазами видел, какой магией владеет Гидра. Как и я. — Фьюри приподнял повязку, демонстрируя Стиву свой искалеченный глаз. — Мы оба выжили, но в свой дом я Гидру не пущу, неважно, какой незначительной может казаться угроза. А теперь отойди и дай мне закончить то, что сделать необходимо.

Стив поднял руки и сказал:

— Сэр Фьюри, я согласен с вами, конечно, согласен. Но вы всегда учили, что цех нужно держать в чистоте так же, как и саму работу. — Он протянул руку к раме и подождал, пока лягушонок прыгнет в неё — он знал, что тот так и сделает. — Если позволите, я вынесу эту пакость на улицу и сам с ней разберусь.

Сэр Фьюри одобрительно кивнул ему.

— Как пожелаешь, Роджерс. Пожалуй, отнеси её за лавку мясника.

— Я вернусь не позднее чем через пять минут.

— Вернёшься, как же... У меня для тебя дело, доставишь кое-что на дальний конец города. Поскольку ты сегодня опоздал, то и лишний час можешь поработать.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Избавься от лягушки, а потом отнеси эту посылку доктору Беннеру. — Фьюри вручил ему небольшой свёрток из льняной ткани.

Стив с любопытством взглянул на свёрток и убрал его в поясной карман.

— Оно… хрупкое?

Фьюри сурово посмотрел на него, разглядев за вопросом неуместное любопытство.

— Нет, прочное. Это вещица ручной работы, подобную которой могу сделать только я. — Он шагнул ближе, нахмурив брови. — Ты каждый наш заказ будешь обсуждать?

— Нет, я просто… Мы делаем щиты и…

— И другие изделия, за которые готовы хорошо заплатить и чьему качеству признательны. Ты знаешь, где он живёт?

— Да.

— Тогда чего ты всё ещё здесь? Иди избавься от лягушки, отнеси посылку Беннеру, а завтра изволь явиться вовремя!

Стив кивнул, развернулся на носках и поспешил к двери. Лягушонок, всё ещё сидящий в безопасности у него в руке, тихонько квакнул.

*

Стиву пришлось рискнуть и первым делом заложить крюк до заболоченного пруда. Он не мог вынести мысли, что Фьюри наткнётся на лягушонка и убьёт его.

— Ступай, — сказал Стив, подтолкнув лягушонка башмаком. Но тот остался на месте, глядя на него своими странными серо-голубыми глазами.

— Ква.

— Ты можешь жить здесь. Тут здорово. Это самая замечательная трясина, что я знаю. Тут полно еды для тебя — и мухи, и жуки, и прочие ползучие гады. Полно других лягушек, чтобы ты с ними… общался по-лягушачьи. Так будет лучше. — Стив шмыгнул носом. — Если ты продолжишь везде за мной ходить, сэр Фьюри расплющит тебя в блинчик из лягушатины!

Лягушонок, оставаясь безмолвным, сделал несколько неуверенных движений к болоту.

— Хорошо. Просто иди. — Стив отвернулся и отправился обратно. В противном случае он сделает что-нибудь глупое — например, последует за лягушонком. Он сглотнул ком в горле и направился назад по осклизлой тропке.

Как только Стив вышел на твёрдую землю, что-то прыгнуло ему на ногу.

— Ай! — Стив остановился и посмотрел вниз. Разумеется, его лягушонок взбирался по штанине. Казалось, что он чуть ли не улыбается.

— Ты должен остаться в болоте, — сказал Стив, но за его словами не было принуждения, только облегчение. Лягушонок с тихим кваканьем забрался выше по ноге Стива, залез в его меньший поясной карман и уселся там, высунув наружу голову.

— Ну, это было убедительно, — с улыбкой сказал Стив, и они направились обратно в Линбрук.

*

Стив постучал ещё раз. Дом доктора Беннера был не особенно большим, но все окна, за исключением одного, были закрыты ставнями, да и через оставшееся мало что можно было разглядеть. Он снова подошёл к двери и поднял кулак, чтобы постучать ещё.

Изнутри раздался рык — какой-то животный и злой. Стив замер, едва задев дерево костяшками. В поясном кармане дважды громко квакнул лягушонок.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепнул Стив. Он глубоко вдохнул и подождал. Звуки внутри стихли. Кто-то шёл к двери — тяжёлые шаги слабели по мере приближения.

Лягушонок квакнул снова, громче.

— Я тоже это слышал. Но мы не уйдём, — шепнул Стив. — Он доктор, и я уверен: что бы это ни было, он держит всё под контролем.

Лягушонок шлёпнул металлической лапкой по животу Стива.

— Я не уйду. Моя работа и так на волоске висит. Я доставлю эту посылку. — Стив вздёрнул подбородок. — Не то чтобы я раньше не встречался лицом к лицу с опасностью. В конце концов, я выжил после нападения Зимнего Рыцаря. Мало кто может так заявлять.

Лягушонок моргнул третьим веком и тихонько заполз обратно в карман Стива.

Дверь открылась. Доктор Беннер, который выглядел довольно измотанным, обрадовался, как только увидел, что держал Стив. Он взял посылку, не открывая её.

— Пожалуйста, передай сэру Фьюри, что я благодарен ему за его услуги и осмотрительность. — Он вручил Стиву небольшой мешочек с монетами и что-то ещё, завёрнутое в марлю, подчёркнуто добавив: — Его и твою.

Стив не до конца понял, к чему нужно было быть осмотрительным, если не считать шум, ужасный беспорядок в доме Беннера и его разодранную одежду, но он всё равно с благодарностью принял дар. Две сосиски от мясника, приправленные шалфеем, и яблоко. Они пахли так вкусно, что у Стива в животе бурчало всю дорогу домой.

*

Стив пожарил сосиски и добавил к ним немного нарезанной картошки. Поставил на стол две тарелки и положил в меньшую несколько ложек еды. Лягушонок подпрыгнул ближе к ней, принюхался и одобрительно квакнул.

Стив сел напротив, попробовал немного и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

— Не ел мяса… уже какое-то время.

Лягушонок съел кусочек сосиски, потом ещё один и ещё.

Стив улыбнулся ему.

— Вкусно, да? — Он съел ещё немного и принялся рассматривать лягушонка. — Если сэр Фьюри прав и ты в самом деле шпион Гидры, почему ты зависаешь тут, со мной?

Лягушонок встревоженно квакнул и проглотил кусочек картофеля.

— Мне кажется, ты слишком милый, чтобы быть шпионом. — Стив съел ещё немного и отложил вилку. — Не говоря уже о том, что я видел раньше животных Гидры. Медведей. Они казались злыми и жалкими. Не думаю, что они были верны Гидре, наверное, их зачаровали. Может, и тебя тоже.

— Ква.

Стив моргнул, когда его осенила мысль.

— Если бы ты правда был из Гидры, может, ты… — Он внезапно ощутил волнение. — Ты когда-нибудь видел одного парня? Он выше меня, у него широкие плечи, тёмные волосы, глаза как небо перед грозой и улыбка, от которой всё внутри переворачивается. — Стив прочистил горло и покраснел. — Он пропал там шесть лет назад. Его зовут Джеймс Барнс. Мы зовём его Баки.

Лягушонок прыгнул ближе к Стиву и положил маленькую металлическую лапку на его большой палец.

— Не знаю, почему я тебя спрашиваю, — вздохнул Стив. — Непохоже, что ты можешь ответить или что ты вообще понял. Но я знаю, что он всё ещё там. Неважно, сколько людей говорили мне, что он умер. Если бы так, я бы знал. Я бы сердцем почувствовал.

Лягушонок положил голову на руку Стива и моргнул.

— В любом случае, ты умеешь слушать. — Стив взглянул в полупустую тарелку и вздохнул. — Хочешь ещё?

Лягушонок наклонил голову и квакнул.

Стив хотел забрать тарелку, но лягушачья лапка всё ещё держала её край, прижимая с силой, несоразмерной размеру крохотной конечности.

— Так ты ещё голоден?

Лягушонок подтолкнул оставшийся кусочек сосиски к Стиву.

— Это мне?

Лягушонок квакнул.

— Ну, будет нехорошо её выбрасывать. — Стив ответственно доел последний кусочек сосиски. Закончив, он улыбнулся лягушонку и сказал: — Здорово, что я больше не один.

*

Даже если бы Баки мог спать под чарами, этой ночью он не сомкнул бы глаз ни на мгновение. Его разум в растерянности прокручивал неровные осколки воспоминаний, которые, казалось, с каждым прошедшим днём становились всё меньше. Стив пережил встречу с Зимним Рыцарем. Баки помнил о своём прошлом достаточно, чтобы знать, что такое прозвище дали ему — Гидра ли, люди из Йорка, он не знал. И он, когда выполнял приказы Гидры, встретился со Стивом! Едва не убил его, судя по всему. Ужасный стыд, который он испытал, был слишком велик для его крохотной формы. Он в смятении сидел на подушке Стива, а в его голове вспышками мелькали воспоминания о битвах — кровь, и металл, и крики. Столько смертей от его руки.

Хрустнувшая ветка вернула Баки в настоящее. Возле самой лачуги Стива раздавались шаги тяжёлых башмаков — кто-то шёл небрежно, не скрываясь. Шаги замедлились и остановились у двери.

Баки подпрыгнул на постели Стива и приземлился ему на лицо в отчаянной попытке разбудить. Сработало. Стив проснулся в секунду, хлопнул по лицу и сел.

— Бр-р! Что… что такое?

В дверь постучали, а следом раздалось грубое:

— Открывай!

Почувствовав опасность, Баки закричал: «Нет! Не открывай!» — но, конечно, получилось лишь несколько раз проквакать.

Стив с любопытством уставился на него.

— Ну, сам по себе же он не уйдёт, да? — шепнул он, сглотнул и направился к шкафу, из которого вытащил короткий меч. В свете полной луны Стив выглядел бледнее обычного. Аккуратно держа меч за спиной, он открыл скрипнувшую дверь и поприветствовал мужчину, возникшего снаружи, миролюбивым: — Сейчас же полночь.

— А то. Самое время, чтобы люди прятались.

— Я не прячусь, — сказал Стив, — просто сплю.

— Не умничай мне тут, малец.

Баки узнал этот голос. Он прыгнул на постели, сжав лапки в кулачки. Стив был в большой опасности.

*

Мужчина в дверях был высок, украшен шрамами битв и выглядел злым, отчего Стив мгновенно испытал беспокойство. Он никогда не видел его прежде, но знал подобный тип.

— Кого вы ищете?

— Беглого преступника. Опасного человека, людей убивает — как пшеницу косит. Абсолютно беспощадный.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Стив, — но здесь нет никого, кроме меня.

— И я должен просто так тебе на слово поверить, а? Почему бы тебе не пустить меня глянуть внутри?

— Я даже не знаю, кто вы такой, я не…

— Броком звать. Теперь ты меня знаешь. И убрался бы ты с моего пути, — сказал громила, отпихивая Стива в сторону. Тот пошатнулся, но удержался от падения.

— Ну и мелкая же хибарка, — сказал Брок. — Ты прав. Сюда и один человек не поместится.

— Это мой дом, сэр, и я не потерплю, что кто-то проявляет к нему неуважение.

Брок загоготал.

— Неуважение? Что, правда? — он навис над Стивом, уставился на него и снова пихнул. — И что же, — тычок, — ты с этим будешь делать?

Стив оборонительно вскинул подбородок.

— Абсолютно ничего, если вы извинитесь и уйдёте.

С ещё одним хриплым смешком Брок толкнул Стива сильнее и сшиб его на пол.

— Ой. Извини.

Брок ухмыльнулся, глядя на Стива, а затем перевёл внимание на стол, где яростно квакал лягушонок.

— Мерзкая тварь, — сказал Брок. — Неудивительно, что она прижилась с тобой в этом убожестве. Может, чувствует себя как дома. — Он схватил лягушонка, который заквакал ещё громче, а затем, к абсолютному ужасу Стива, со всей силы швырнул в стену.

— Нет! — закричал Стив, когда лягушонок ударился о стену и свалился на пол. — Ах ты ублюдок!

— В чём дело? — с хохотом спросил Брок. — Это ж просто лягушка! Подберёшь другую, на болоте их уйма. — Он усмехнулся ещё раз и ушёл, хлопнув за собой дверью.

Стив, всё ещё в шоке, смотрел на лягушонка, который лежал без движения.

— О, нет, — сказал Стив и подобрал ослабевшее лягушачье тельце, баюкая его в ладонях. — О, пожалуйста… прошу, не умирай. — Он аккуратно проверил тельце лягушонка, подвигал конечности, но отклика не было. Ему казалось, что он ощущает лёгкий трепет возле грудной клетки, но лягушонок был такой маленький, что Стив даже не мог сказать, билось ли у того сердце или же это его собственное чувствовалось даже на кончиках пальцев.

— Пожалуйста, не умирай, — повторил Стив. Охваченный горем, он бережно уложил лягушонка на матрац и коснулся губами его головы.

У Стива по коже будто бы пробежали искры, и его окружил странный фиолетовый дым, скрыв всё вокруг. Стив закашлялся и закрыл рот рукой. Когда дым рассеялся, там, где был лягушонок, лежал мужчина с длинными тёмными волосами — полностью обнажённый. А левая рука его была целиком сделана из металла.

Но шок, который Стив испытал от превращения лягушонка, мгновенно сменили смущение, радость и ужас, которые он испытал, когда убрал волосы с лица мужчины и рассмотрел его. Потому что он знал его — лучше, чем собственное, — ему долгие годы снились эти губы и эти глаза.

— Баки? — выдохнул Стив. В какой-то горячечной панике он осознал, что долгие годы мечтал поцеловать Баки, но определённо не в этих обстоятельствах. — О, боги, Баки… — Стив наклонился, прижался ухом к его обнажённой груди, задев кончиками пальцев странный, холодный как лёд металл левой руки, закрыл глаза и прислушался к биению сердца, но не смог его расслышать.

— Нет, нет… — прошептал Стив, смаргивая слёзы. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, охваченный таким ужасом, что всё происходящее казалось ему кошмарным сном. — Я приведу помощь. Я… — Он дёрнул дверь и врезался в гору мышц.

Ему ухмылялся Брок, громила из Гидры.

— Ах ты лживый червяк! — Он поднял амулет — кракен о шести щупальцах и с черепом вместо головы — и произнёс какое-то слово, гортанно и низко.

— Э-э... — не нашёлся с ответом Стив. Позади Брока были ещё двое парней, точно таких же больших и неприятных. Стив сглотнул и приготовился драться. Он не мог пропустить их в дом, не мог подпустить их к Баки, неважно, какой ценой.

— Гляди, эта штука ведёт к нему, нашему беглецу. И она всё ещё указывает сюда, в твою мелкую крысиную нору. Так что давай-ка ты покажешь мне чердак, или куда там ты его засунул?

Стив вдохнул и сжал кулаки.

— Сначала вам придётся пройти через меня.

Мгновение Брок ничего не говорил, затем разразился смехом, а двое позади него согласно фыркнули.

— Если ты настаиваешь…

Он передал амулет одному из парней, повернулся к Стиву, замахнулся и с силой ударил. Но Стив мгновенно уклонился, и кулак Брока врезался в дверь, кроша древесину. Стив воспользовался этой долей секунды и врезал Броку в челюсть.

Брок пошатнулся, потёр челюсть, показав в улыбке кривые окровавленные зубы, и сказал:

— Я убью тебя.

— Попробуй, — чувствуя, как колотится сердце, ответил Стив. Он снова поднял кулаки, защищая лицо и рёбра. А затем изнутри дома раздался громкий лязг.

— Никого там, значит? — спросил верзила, держащий амулет. Тот сиял ярким, неестественно-красным.

Стив увернулся от удара Брока, но за ним последовал следующий, прямо в живот, отчего Стив согнулся пополам. Он попытался перевести дух, выпрямиться, но Брок грубо схватил его и швырнул на землю. Ладонь Стива шаркнула по острому камню, и он едва удержался, чтобы не упасть лицом в грязь.

Он услышал, как позади него со скрипом отворилась дверь дома.

— Вот ты где, — сказал Брок. — Лорд Череп будет доволен.

Стив собрал остатки стремительно уходящих сил, приподнялся на локтях и повернулся ровно в тот момент, когда из дома вышел Баки, одетый в штаны Стива и держащий его короткий меч.

Брок недоумённо глянул на Стива.

— Интересно, и почему это он прятался у тебя?

— Баки, — прохрипел Стив и заставил себя подняться на колени, несмотря на колющую боль в груди.

Брок забрал у приспешника амулет, направил его на Баки и что-то забормотал речитативом. Амулет вспыхнул ярким мерцающим светом, по резному каменному диску побежали багровые прожилки, и глаза Баки засияли в ответ таким же кошмарным оттенком красного.

Стив поднялся на ноги. Ужас от увиденного отрезвлял, и с каждой секундой он стоял всё увереннее.

Брок ухмыльнулся Стиву, обнажив зубы, вновь повернулся к Баки и сказал:

— Убей его.

И без малейшего колебания Баки пошёл на Стива, с готовностью подняв меч.

— Баки, это же я! — воскликнул Стив, протянув к нему открытые ладони. — Это я, Стив!

Но лицо Баки осталось неизменным, полным смертельной решимости, даже проблеск узнавания не мелькнул в его глазах. Он занёс меч, и Стив схватил ближайший предмет, который мог бы хоть как-то его защитить — крышку от деревянного ящика. Он поднял её перед собой как раз вовремя, чтобы встретить клинок Баки. Сильный удар обрушился на крышку, заставляя Стива опустить руки; оставшись без защиты, он посмотрел в красные глаза Баки.

Меч на несколько дюймов застрял в древесине, дав Стиву преимущество в несколько драгоценных секунд. Прежде чем Баки успел высвободить лезвие, Стив со всей силы дёрнул крышку вниз. Меч выскользнул из рук Баки, со звоном упал на землю, и Баки с холодной яростью уставился на Стива. Его черты стали ещё более нечеловеческими. В этот момент Стиву снова показалось, что время замедлилось. Они стояли, глядя друг другу в глаза, и Стив из последних сил закричал, вкладывая в голос всё своё отчаяние:

— Баки, я твой друг! Ты знаешь меня. Мы знакомы всю жизнь!

Его слова не возымели эффекта. Баки ударил Стива металлической рукой, и удар был такой силы, что Стив рухнул на землю, вскрикнув от боли. Крышка, защищавшая его прежде, раскололась.

Не успел Стив открыть зажмуренные от боли глаза, как Баки придавил его к земле. Он был таким тяжёлым, что, казалось, ещё мгновение — и грудная клетка Стива треснет. Баки схватил Стива за ворот рубашки, приподнял его и занёс металлический кулак, насмешливо изогнув губы.

Воздух прорезал громкий, резкий звук — клёкот сокола.

Баки замешкался, и Стив понял, что должен сделать. Не успев придумать ничего лучшего, он рванулся вперёд и жёстко прижался ртом ко рту Баки, вложив в поцелуй все свои силы и надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. «Вспомни», — яростно подумал он.

Баки застыл; красный свет в его глазах медленно гас. Он сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох и спросил:

— Стив?

Сердце Стива стучало так громко, что он едва расслышал собственный ответ:

— Да. Это я. — Он улыбнулся, глядя в потрясённое лицо Баки. Поцелуй сработал во второй раз. Но на этот раз — на этот раз он целовал именно губы Баки. Стив многие годы мечтал об этом — правда, в мечтах они были в более спокойной, гораздо более романтичной обстановке.

— Зимний Рыцарь! — заорал Брок, высоко подняв амулет. — Я приказываю тебе убить его!

Глаза Баки сверкнули красным, и он поморщился, пытаясь противостоять зову магии.

— Нет, — зарычал он напряжённым от усилий голосом.

Стив вцепился в руку Баки, пытаясь передать ему всю свою силу.

И в этот миг, быстро как молния, сквозь первые холодные и чистые лучи рассветного солнца спикировал Краснокрылый и вцепился в цепочку амулета, вырывая его из рук Брока.

— Помощь нужна? — прокричал Сэм с конца переулка.

— Да, — ответил Стив, — не помешала бы.

— Чего вы стоите? — огрызнулся Брок на своих ребят. — Убейте его и птицу и верните амулет! Если мы его потеряем, мы покойники!

Головорезы Гидры понеслись к Сэму, над которым, крепко сжимая амулет в когтях, кружил Краснокрылый.

Стив попытался выбраться из-под Баки. Это была их единственная — короткая, мимолётная — возможность спастись невредимыми.

— Баки, нужно выбираться отсюда. — Но Баки не ответил, его глаза всё ещё были зажмурены, а лицо перекошено от боли.

Брок тем временем достал из ножен свой меч и приблизился к Баки и Стиву.

— Если ты не прикончишь заморыша, я сам это сделаю.

— Нет, — ответил Баки, на этот раз ровнее. Он открыл глаза и выбросил левую руку назад и вверх. Это было вовремя — меч Брока звякнул об неё. Баки схватился за лезвие и потянул вниз, вырывая его из хватки Брока и лишая того равновесия, а затем поднялся и пинком отправил Брока на землю.

Брок упал лицом вниз. Не теряя времени, Баки поднял меч и прижал острие к основанию его шеи, ровно там, где череп крепился к позвоночнику.

— Ты не можешь меня убить, — прохрипел Брок. — Ты служишь Гидре.

— Нет. — Баки чуть надавил на меч, всего на долю дюйма, но этого было достаточно, чтобы выступила кровь. — Я никогда не служил Гидре.

Брок безумно расхохотался.

— Конечно, служил. Ты убил сотни людей во имя нас. Даже я такой самоотверженностью похвастаться не могу.

Баки вдавил меч ещё немного, и Брок вскрикнул от боли. Стив положил руку на запястье Баки:

— Не надо.

— Ну, давай, — прорычал Брок. — Не убьёшь меня ты, так Лорд Череп убьёт. Он провалов не терпит.

— У Лорда Черепа не будет такого шанса, — сказал Стив. — Ты проведёшь остаток своих дней за решёткой.

Брок усмехнулся.

— Думаешь, тюремная камера сможет защитить меня от Гидры?

— Думаешь, нам не плевать? — спросил Сэм. У его ног валялись без сознания соратники Брока. Сэм драться не любил, но умел.

— Гидра бессмертна, Гидра повсюду, и мы… — Кулак Баки обрушился на голову Брока, вырубая его.

— Многовато болтает, — сказал Баки.

— С этим соглашусь, — Сэм подошёл и протянул руку. — Сэм Уилсон, а ты?

Баки замешкался, и вклинился Стив:

— Это мой друг — мой лучший друг, Баки.

Сэм приподнял бровь.

— Тот Баки, о котором я слышу каждый день вот уже шесть лет? Тот самый?

— Каждый день? — весело проговорил Баки. И, хотя теперь его черты были гораздо более резкими, чем раньше, его улыбка была точно такой же, какой её помнил Стив.

— Не каждый же день. — К щекам Стива прилил жар.

— Стив, — Сэм скрестил руки на груди, — ты как-то забыл упомянуть, что твой дорогой друг Баки — Зимний Рыцарь.

Улыбка Баки мгновенно померкла.

— Он не… — поспешил объяснить Стив. — Он был под заклятьем, ты сам видел.

— Ты вон то имеешь в виду? — спросил Сэм, указав на крышу дома Стива, где пристроился, наблюдая за ними, Краснокрылый. Амулет свисал с его когтей, и его красное сияние померкло. Сэм свистнул, Краснокрылый слетел к ним и легко приземлился на его предплечье.

Баки сделал шаг назад, не отводя взгляда от амулета.

— Все эти годы я думал — надеялся — что магия Гидры окажется мифом. — Сэм забрал амулет у Краснокрылого и принялся изучать.

— Это не так, — сказал Баки. — Ты и понятия не имеешь, на что они способны.

— Теперь-то кое-что понимаю, — кивнул Сэм. Он протянул амулет Баки, и тот замешкался на мгновение, а затем шагнул вперёд. Он схватил каменный диск металлической рукой и крепко сжал пальцы. Прозвучал треск, взлетел фонтанчик красных искр, и, когда Баки снова открыл ладонь, от амулета не осталось ничего, кроме горстки осколков.

Стив подвинулся ближе к Баки и легонько коснулся плечом его руки, чтобы дать знать, что он рядом.

— Теперь ты свободен.

Баки уронил осколки на землю и мрачно вздохнул.

— Никто не свободен полностью, пока остаётся Гидра.

— Друг Сэм! — прозвучал голос в конце переулка. Это был Тор, огромный, как три Стива, северянин, который, вероятно, направлялся на конюшню. — Нужна ли тебе помощь?

— У тебя потрясающее чувство времени, Одинсон. — Сэм указал на двух солдат Гидры, валяющихся неподалёку от Тора. — Поможешь мне отвезти их в тюрьму?

— С удовольствием, — ответил Тор. — И телегу свою я предоставлю.

Сэм развернулся к Стиву и Баки.

— Гидра всё ещё жива, но сегодняшнюю битву они проиграли. А эти трое заплатят за всё содеянное, я вам обещаю.

Баки нахмурился.

— Неправильно оставлять их в живых. Они сбегут или, что ещё хуже, отравят других так, как Гидра отравляет всё, к чему прикасается.

— Мы убедимся, что этому не бывать, — сказал Стив.

Вернулся Тор, который волок приличных размеров грузовую телегу. Он закинул в неё двух поверженных солдат Гидры.

— Продолжим этот разговор позднее. Постарайся больше не попадать в неприятности, раз уж тебе это так нравится. — Сэм подчёркнуто посмотрел на Стива. Они с Тором подхватили Брока за руки и ноги и потащили в телегу, оставив Стива и Баки одних.

Стив башмаком смахнул с мощёной дорожки обломки амулета и изучил дверь. Она была поломана сильно, но починить можно было. Надо было залатать её, пока внутрь не проникла дневная жара.

Он повернулся к Баки, который не двигался с места и напряжённо смотрел вниз, медленно сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

Стив пересёк разделявшее их расстояние, обхватил Баки руками за талию и крепко обнял. Баки сперва неуверенно положил руки Стиву на спину, а затем вжался в него, тепло дыша в шею.

— С возвращением, — сказал Стив, наконец почувствовав радость и облегчение. Он никогда не переставал надеяться, что снова найдёт Баки; не в его натуре было сдаваться. А теперь пропал и крохотный червячок сомнения, который заставлял думать о других вариантах.

Он отстранился и улыбнулся Баки.

— Стив, — сказал Баки, водя пальцами по его щеке. — Я так сожалею.

— О чём?

Баки нахмурился.

— Об… этом. О том, что я сделал, что ушёл, что вернулся. Я не хотел втягивать тебя во всё это, но…

— О, а я думал, ты собрался извиняться за то, что скакал по моей подушке.

Баки, казалось, был захвачен врасплох, но только на секунду.

— Ты сказал, ничего страшного!

— Да, ничего страшного. Можешь, эм… в любое время заскакивать на мою подушку.

Баки рассмеялся, отчего в сердце Стива вспыхнуло счастье.

Он взял Баки за руки, отмечая разницу в их весе, как по-разному они ощущаются и как металл левой согревался от прикосновения.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось через столько пройти.

Баки усмехнулся.

— Если моим воспоминаниям можно доверять, то, думаю, это я должен просить прощения. Я помню тебя под своим клинком. Больше одного раза.

— Но ты пощадил меня. И тогда, и сейчас. И ты вырвался на свободу.

— Мне помогли. Наташа помогла мне выбраться из тюрьмы Гидры.

— Наташа? Это которая…

— Да. Наёмница, Романофф. Она тоже сбежала, я в этом уверен. — Баки прикусил губу, нахмурившись. — Но есть и другие. Ещё пленники. А магия Гидры растёт с каждым годом, и их власть простирается всё дальше.

— Мы остановим их, Баки. — Стив потянулся его поцеловать. — Обещаю, что мы их остановим. Вместе.

Тогда Баки ответил на поцелуй, и на этот раз Стив желал лишь одного: чтобы этот момент длился вечно.


End file.
